Affections Across Time
by CTCometfan
Summary: Yubel wants to overthrow Haou and Jehu and take over Neo Domino City, so he kidnaps Jaden's husband and son. Can Jaden, Aster, & Zane convince the newly recruited knights to rescue Jesse and Leo from Yubel and destroy him before it's too late? no flames.
1. The Prologue

**Affections across time **

Author: McCoy's Girl

Co-Author: Solarkitty

Rated: M

Warnings: gender-bending, language, and sexual situations.

Pairings: Spiritshipping, Proshipping, one-sided Yubel/Jaden/Aster, Bastion/Jun, Syrus/Luna, and Haou/Jehu.

Summery: Yubel wants to overthrow Haou and Jehu and take over Neo Domino City, so he kidnaps Jaden's husband and son. Can Jaden, Aster, and Zane convince the newly recruited knights to rescue Jesse and Leo from Yubel and destroy him before it's too late?

Author's note: This is based on mostly The Elemental Knights' Destiny, but it's entirely focused on GX, with a tiny bit of Code Lyoko and references to Sailor Moon. Jaden, Aster, and Jun are girls instead of boys. And from chapter three and on, is based on the RP my friend Solarkitty and I played together.

**The Prologue **

Jesse Andersen leaned against the doorway of his twins' room, silently watching his beautiful angel put their kids to bed. Jesse loved his life.

His life was full of crap before he went to Duel Academy and met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she was just like him; she could see and talk to duel monster spirits. There was something special about this girl that made him drawn to her. It was love at first sight. Jesse loved her personality. She was smart, fun-loving, carefree, loyal, and confident. She was a leader, and she didn't take crap from anybody. She stood out for herself.

Her name was Jaden Yuki. Jesse soon found out that she was the daughter of Haou and Jehu; the king and queen of Neo Domino City…

"Daddy," came a sleepy voice, interrupting Jesse's thoughts about Jaden. He looked up and saw Luna staring at him with sleepy eyes. "Daddy," Luna said again, as she drew out her arms out of her blankets, wanting to hug him. Jesse smiled and went over to his daughter.

He leaned down and hugged her while he kissed her forehead. "Night dad," she said, now content, as she snuggled underneath her blankets.

"Night, sweetheart," he said.

"But I don't wanna! I'm not tired," Leo pouted, as he sat upright on his bed, with his arms crossed and pouting at his mother.

"Leo, its way passed your bedtime. You always get cranky when you get tired," Jaden said, gently as she stood over his bed.

Content that Luna was sleeping soundly, Jesse headed over to his angel and little prince. "Son, listen to your mother. If you get some sleep, we'll duel right after breakfast."

"Really? You mean I can go up against your crystal beast cards?" Leo asked excitedly. Jesse nodded. "Okay, it's a deal. Night dad."

"Night Leo." Jesse said, rubbing his son's hair with fondness.

_Spiritshipping _

"You know, Jess. I don't get you. You always know how to put Leo to bed," Jaden said, as she stood on their balcony of their master bedroom, brushing her hair.

Jaden had gorgeous, shoulder length brown hair with orange highlights. She was also wearing an elegant, sexy, no-sleeves red nightgown that went just above her ankles.

Once again, Jesse was leaning against the doorway to the balcony. This time though, he was shirtless. Their balcony was facing the city and it had the most gorgeous view, and it was the perfect background for his beautiful wife. Jesse shrugs.

"You just have to know how to bribe him." Jaden shakes her head.

"That's not it. He looks up to you more."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jaden smirks.

"I'm always right."

Jesse couldn't take it anymore. He crossed over to stand next to his wife. He gently took her hairbrush and set it down the railing. Jaden looked at her husband, confused, but then she smiled, seeing the want in his emerald eyes and the seductive smirk placed proudly on his lips. Jesse cupped her face with his hands and leaned in for a kiss. His strong body was pinning her own, on the railing, but she wasn't complaining.

At first, Jesse's kisses were slow, but then Jaden moaned; so he began to kiss her furiously with a fiery passion. Jaden ran her delicate fingers across her husband's cheeks, down to his neck, and landed on his chest. The brunette kissed his neck, making the European moan softly, letting her kiss softly.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a loud banging on the downstairs living room. Jesse and Jaden froze in mid-kiss. "What's going on?" Jaden asked, fearfully. Jesse looked at her.

"I'm not sure." The banging continued. "Jay, if something happens to me, go take the kids and don't come out until morning," Jesse orders. Jaden's eyes widened with fear. She shook her head panicky.

"No, Jess. I can't loose you! Please hide with me?" she pleaded desperately. Jesse shook his head. He went into the room to grab his shirt and pulled it on.

"If anything, I'll keep them from trying to kill you." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips. "I love you, Jaden. No matter what happens to me, I'll always love you," he said softly against her lips.

_Spiritshipping_

When Jesse passed his twins' room to reach the stairs, he noticed that Leo had gotten up, probably cause of the rough banging on the front door of the living room. The teal-haired boy rubbed his eyes, to get the sleepiness out of them.

"Dad, what's going on?" he asked, looking up at Jesse.

"Leo, wake your sister up and head over to your mother's bedroom," Jesse ordered. Leo shook his head.

"No. I want to stay with you, dad."

"Son, listen to me. Whoever is behind that banging could be dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt," Jesse tries to reason.

"Same here, dad. If anything happened to you, it would hurt mama very much. You know how much you mean to her," Leo argues back without missing a beat. Jesse sighs, giving up. He never really won an argument with his son.

"Alright, come with me. But stay behind me, got it?" Leo nodded.

"I got it."


	2. Abducted

**Warning: small rape **

**Chapter one **

**Abducted **

As soon as Jesse opened the door, with Leo standing behind him, four very rough males wearing all black shoved their way into the two-story cabin. Jesse blinked in anger. How the hell did these guys get passed security? And why hadn't King Jehu done something about it?

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jesse demanded. The leader with the most muscle-building body turns to look at him.

"And who are you to order us around?" he demanded in a rough voice. The European smirked.

"You guys must be new to the Neo Domino. Otherwise you would know that I am the king and the queen's most trusted knight and the husband to the princess, Jaden Yuki."

"Ah, just the man we're looking for. Boys, grab him."

Leo chooses this moment to jump in front of his father. "Leo, get out of the way," Jesse ordered.

"No."

"So the little twin wants to play hero, is that right?" the leader smirked.

The leader nodded and one of the other men grabbed Leo and pinned his arms and pinned them behind his back, and held him roughly. Leo didn't make a sound. The other man grabbed Jesse by his shirt and jerks him forward. He spins the bluenette around and holds him in front of him, with one arm tightly secured around his neck. Jesse brought his hands up and grabs onto the guy's arms and tries to get it loose. Something cold and metallic nudes into side of his cheek, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"No!" Leo cries out, unable to contain himself.

"Shut up," the leader snapped.

"Who the hell are you? Who are you working for?" Jesse demands, despite being threatened by a loaded gun at his face.

The leader pulled off his mask. The others did the same.

"We work for the dark kingdom from the Shadow Lands, and our master is Yubel." Jesse's eyes widened in terror. _Oh shit. _The man continued to smirk. "My name is Thelonius Viper, and these three gentlemen are Giese Trapper, Axel Brodie, and Adrian Gecko. Our mission is to destroy the royal family, and capture the princess. Yubel is dying to get his hands on the princess. So tell us, where is Jaden?"

Jesse glared at him. There was no way in hell these monsters were getting their hands on the innocent princess. "Go to hell," Jesse spat in his face. "I'm not letting you anywhere near my wife."

Viper sighed with impatience. He nodded to Axel who was holding Jesse captive. The black man dropped the gun, and grabbed the blunette by his arms and roughly pinned them behind Jesse's back He cried out in pain. Viper nodded to Trapper with a sadistic look in his eyes that Jesse didn't like.

"Go ahead Trapper, he'll respond better to your methods." Jesse narrowed his eyes, not liking what this Viper had planned for him.

Trapper gave Jesse an evil, sadistic smirk and walked right up into his personal space. Still smirking, the older man with the goatee placed his gloved hands on Jesse's waist and started to undo the button of his pants. Jesse gasped, knowing what this man had in mind.

Jesse tried to struggle. He didn't want this, he wasn't gay. He never would cheat on Jaden, he loved her too much. And he also didn't want his son to witness this. Leo was too pure and too young.

Axel just tightened his grip on Jesse and Trapper smacked him across the face. Jesse winced. "You know, _Anderson,_" Trapper hissed, "this could be a lot less painful for you, if you would just cooperate with Viper."

He unzipped the European's pants. His gloved hands slipped into Jesse's boxers and grabbed at his prize. Jesse held his breath, as Trapper started to pump his cock roughly. It hurt like hell, but Jesse was not going to give them the satisfaction. To get his mind off it, he called out to his angel.

'_Jaden, take Luna and hide in the attic! Th…these men are after you!' _he telepathed breathlessly. Adrian suddenly notices that Anderson wasn't paying attention, nor was he responding to Trapper's rough treatment of his cock.

"Trapper, he's telepathing to the princess!" Disappointed, Trapper slipped his hand out. But Viper glared at Adrian.

"What's he saying to her?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure. Something about us and hiding."

Axel let go of Jesse as Viper grabbed the scruff of his neck and suddenly threw Jesse towards the wall. Jesse's breath hitched as his body connected with the wall and he fell to the floor. He tried to get up, but a foot was pinning him to the floor. Viper knelt down beside the knight, smiling a sadistic smile. Jesse turned away, but the man forcefully grabbed his chin and forced the bluenette to look into his murderous, brown eyes.

"I'll get your slutty princess in a matter of time. For now, I've just recruited you and your son. Your son will be Rua, and you will be Johan, also known as Dark Emerald."


	3. A Light in the Darkness

**Warning: **Gender-bending, and the rest of the chapters are based on a roleplay between me and Solarkitty (so half of the chapters belong to her. Thanks girl!)

_'Telepathing': _Jaden's only speech. And Aster has that power too, so she understands her best friend.

**AN: **I will block anyone who will give me a negative review, and continues to badger me about it. I've had to block two people last night for giving me a hard time with _Love Story. _I'll say this now, that is my first major proshipping (Zane/Aster) story. And I know these characters very well, I'm just having fun and using my imagination. Is that so wrong?

**A light in the darkness **

The young 21 year-old silver haired girl with blue eyes rushed to her best friend's cabin, but stopped dead in her tracks. The door was forced open. She rushed into the cabin.

"Jesse! Jaden, are you guys okay?" Aster calls through the strangely, empty cabin. She looks around the living room and noticed with a frown that there was definitely was a sign of a struggle. "Oh no, this can't be good," she whispers to herself in a worried voice.

She wondered why Jaden's parents haven't heard about this (after all, they are the king and queen, and the cabin was inside the palace gates), but something about this seemed very wrong. She suddenly heard a soft crying coming from the upstairs. _Oh no, Jaden! _She ran up the stairs and into the room, hoping that Jaden was unharmed.

Jaden was fine physically, but she was heartbroken and scared. She was curled up on Jesse's side of the bed, sobbing her heart out; while Luna was sitting upright with her knees pressed against her chest, and her arms wrapped around her legs.

Aster was confused and shocked. She had never seen Jaden act like this before. "Jaden?" Jaden looked up at her friend with sad eyes. "What happened? Why are you crying?" She looked around and noticed that Jesse and Leo were nowhere to be found. "Where are Jesse and Leo?"

Jaden shook her head, tears falling down her beautiful face. It was Luna who spoke up, "Daddy and Leo were taken away by force by some bad people; Mommy refuses to say anything," Luna answers for her mom.

Aster's eyes went wide with horror. Jaden continued to lay there and cry, which made Aster sad too. She couldn't bare to see her best friend like this. "Jaden, I'm so sorry." She walked over to Jaden and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Jaden was glad for her best friend's comfort, but she wouldn't be truly happy until Jesse and Leo returned safely to her. _'Aster, what are we going to do? We have to get them back_,' Jaden telepathed to her friend. She may have locked her voice from within her, but she was still able to telepath to Aster.

Aster was sad when she realized Jaden was too upset to speak. 'I know Jaden. We will get them back I'm sure of it. Who are the men who took them? Can you at least say that with your voice?''

Jaden nodded and mustered the strength to say the one name that would chill anyone, working against the Dark Kingdom. "Yubel." After that, Jaden never spoke again.

Aster's eyes went wider than anyone's eyes should go. No wonder Jaden didn't feel like talking. Yubel would do anything to obliterate Neo Domino and have Jaden all to himself. But to go this far as to leave Jaden so heartbroken...Well, that was unforgivable.

Aster was still shocked and sad about the terrible news of Yubel's men abducting Jesse and Leo. She had no idea what his plans were, "Jaden, have you told the king and queen about Jesse yet?"

_'No not yet. I just don't know what to do Aster. Those men could be hurting Jesse and Leo when they were really after me. It's all my fault.'_

Aster places a comforting hand on Jaden's shoulder. "Don't say that, Jay. It's not your fault. Jesse wouldn't want you to blame yourself for his sacrificing just to protect you. We should tell your parents. They'll know what to do."

_'No. I don't want anyone else getting involved in this. I've already caused my own husband and son pain. I should just give myself up so they'll let them go. It's the best thing to do.'_

Aster suddenly stood in front of her best friend, looking serious and upset. "No. I won't let you and Jesse wouldn't allow it. We will get them back, I promise. But we can't do this on our own. We're going to need some help."

Jaden looked at her friend with tears in her eyes. _'From who?'_

"From your parents for one. I also have a feeling that they had something else in mind when they kidnapped Jesse and Leo. There's something else going on, that we're not aware of, yet."

There was a moment of silence between them. _'What could they possibly want from Jesse and Leo?'_

Aster sighed. "I'm not sure yet. But we'll find out sooner or later. But for now, let's go and I'll talk to the king and queen."

_'Ok.'_ Aster and Jaden went to see Haou and Jehu and tell them that Jesse and Leo were kidnapped. They both knew there was more to this than meet the eye.


	4. Jaden's Nightmare

AN: Again, thanks to Solarkitty. She helped me with half of this chapter. Working on the chapter five. This story is so much fun to write, especially with my friend, Solarkitty. Its definitely different then what I have been writing. And I hope you guys agree.

**Jaden's nightmare **

It's been four years since Jesse and Leo have been kidnapped by Yubel's men and there's been no contact from then since then. Jaden was still heartbroken and still kept her voice locked inside her heart. Luna had grown into a beautiful 14 year-old and strong-willed, despite her mother's silence and mourning. She was happy and glad that Aster had stayed by her mother's side these four years, translating and comforting her in anyway she could.

Aster secretly wished that Jaden wasn't so sad all the time. It didn't fit her normal personality. She just wished she could be her normal self again; but as long as Yubel had Jesse and Leo in his possessions, that wasn't going to happen. _Damn you, Yubel, _Aster cursed silently to her self. _You've left Jaden so sad and heartbroken. She will never forgive you and you will pay for this. _Aster finished her dark thought, as she watched Jaden getting ready for bed.

Night had fallen over Neo Domino, and Jaden slipped under her red satin sheets. She bid Aster goodnight, before turning over and tried to sleep. The brunette princess regretted the Night, because she didn't want to have to dream about Jesse and Leo getting hurt, or tortured, or worse. But when she closed her eyes this time, her dream was different.

"_Jesse, what are you doing? Stop this!" Jaden pleaded with sadness and distress. Jesse got angry at her for some reason and slapped Jaden. Jaden was shocked. Jesse would never do that too her. _

"_I am not Jesse, I'm Johan!" Jaden looked at him with eyes full of hurt and sadness. He did look different though. _

_He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, with a dark-blue sleeveless trench-coat, that had three buckles. On each of his biceps were straps. Jesse's pants were a dark navy blue with boots to match. His hair was the same color, but his green eyes were dulled and there was no light in them. _

"_What are you talking about? You're Jesse; my husband and the father of Leo and Luna. Don't you remember anything?" _

"_No. I don't remember anything past four years ago. The only thing I remember is Rua, the darkness and the pain. Master Yubel did grant me to leave my dark prison, if I gather the crystals for him. And he seems to think you have one. So, do you have the red crystal, or not?" _

_Jaden's looks turned to just confusion. "Crystal? What crystal? I don't know what you're talking about." _

"_Nice try, but Master Yubel said that you have the red crystal. Now hand it over and I might not kill you." _

_Jaden was confused and heartbroken. Why was Jesse threatening to kill her? Why did he keep calling himself Johan? And although it looked sexy on him, she didn't really like Jesse's new outfit. It was too dark for him. It just didn't make sense. None of it. _

_Jesse was currently holding Jaden, with his arm around her waist, and his other hand was holding her chin. Jesse smirked. No wonder why Yubel choose Jaden above anyone else to be his queen. Jaden was very beautiful and very innocent. _

"_Jesse, please stop this! I don't know anything about this crystal you're looking for! Just let me go, please! I love you!" Jesse leaned close to Jaden's ear. _

"_Relax, hon. I'm alright," he whispered, Jaden gasped. "Leo's okay, I'm helping him as best as I can. I'm only acting like this, so Yubel can trust me. He may have erased my memories from my mind, but he hasn't erased them from my heart. I love you and I miss you very much, my dear Jaden. But please forgive me when I threaten or hurt you. Remember, it's only an act. But don't tell anyone about this, alright sweetheart?" _

_Jaden had tears in her eyes. "I miss you too, Jess. I want you back." Jesse nodded and kissed Jaden on her lips. _

_Jesse's eyes widened in fear as he saw Yubel in the distance. 'Oh shit.' "Jaden, please forgive me." _

_Before Jaden had time to respond, Johan had shoved Jaden to the ground, and she landed on her side. Jaden cried out in pain. She gave Jesse a confused look, but then she remembered that they had to act. "Jess, please, what has gotten into you? You've never treated me like this before," Jaden pleaded. Jesse smirked. Man, Jaden was good with acting. _

_Johan's eyes glowed orange for a second, freezing Jaden in her place. "For the last time, I am not Jesse!" Jaden's eyes widened in mock fear as Jesse raises his ice blade to kill her. _

"_JESSSE, PLEASE DON'T!" she cried out pleadingly, tears now running down her face. _

"_That's quite enough, Johan," came a voice that made Jaden's skin crawl. _

"_But she has one of the crystals and she won't surrender it," the bluenette protested. _

"_I'm ordering you not to kill her. Besides, I have other ways of making her give in," Yubel said with a sadistic smirk. Jaden didn't like the look on his face at all. She saw two quick emotions on Jesse's face, before he quickly had his game face on: they were anger and fear. _

_Yubel was not a fool. He saw those two "unseen" emotions in Johan's eyes. And he saw him whispering to her before he showed up. And he saw Johan's feared look when he entered the scene. Somewhere in that body of his, Jesse Andersen was still in there, telling Jaden not to give up hope on him and Leo. Jesse Emerald Andersen was one hell of a great actor. Yubel smirked. 'Well now, looks like I'll have to end his acting career. This is going to be fun.'_

_Jaden meanwhile stood up on shaky legs. She was still a bit shell-shocked that her own beloved husband would kill her. And this was not an act. "Yubel, what is going on? Why is Jesse acting like this? What are these crystals you keep talking about?" _

"_Poor oblivious Jaden. Isn't it obvious? Johan, or should I say, Jesse, does my bidding. I have complete control over him." _

'_Or so I thought. Jesse Emerald Andersen, by the time I'm through with you, Jaden Yuki would not recognize you the next time you two meet. And you will kill her,' Yubel threatened dangerously silent to Jesse. The Lord of the Shadow Lands will not let this treachery go unnoticed without someone paying the ultimate price. _

"_And as for the crystals," Yubel continued as if the silent threat never happened, "I'm surprised you don't know about your own legendary prophecy." _

_Jaden blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Huh? I don't know about this prophecy. Why do you have Jesse? He's not part of it, is he?" _

"_Little do you know, you both are."_

"_A knight will be lost when the evil one comes. The knights must find the crystals to us all. Love and Spirit will be reunited when Fire, Wisdom, and Sky finds Strength, Death, and Time. Water and Wind become one along with Heart and Rebirth. The Fire of Justice will spark the flames to reclaim the throne. The time has come," Yubel said, stating the Prophecy. _

"_But what does that have to do with me and Jesse?" Jaden asked, getting angrier every second. Yubel shrugs, obviously enjoying Jaden's torment. His next statement frightened Jaden more then she would ever admit. _

"_Everything. Oh and your pretty little friend, Aster Amethyst Phoenix happens to be in it as well," Yubel smirks. _

_Jaden stared at Yubel with disbelief, shock, and anger. 'Did I just hear right? Did Yubel just fucking called my best friend pretty? I mean, I know she is. But to hear it from Yubel's mouth…just beyond disgusting.' _

"_I seem to have hit a nerve, Jaden," Yubel sneered. "Tell me, Jaden, 'cause I'm curious. Did you hook up with Phoenix when my men took Jesse and you felt too lonely? How's it like to be with that slutty white whore? Is she good in bed…" Yubel continued taunting Jaden. _

"_STOP IT!" Jaden suddenly screamed angrily. She stood tall, her eyes glowing orange. She was using her mother's power. Jesse was shocked. Then again, he didn't blame Jaden. He would be pissed if someone he hated was talking about his best friend (since they had grown up together) like that. _

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT ASTER PHOENIX LIKE THAT! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOO! SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND! SHE'S NOT A SLUT OR A WHORE; SHE'S PURE AND INNOCENT!AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU TRY TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" Jaden yelled angrily and defensively. _

"Jaden, wake up," came the voice of an innocent angel. It was Aster calling out to her.

_Aster? Jaden thought. She looked around. She didn't see Yubel smirk. 'So pure, and innocent, just how I like them,' Yubel thought sadistically to himself. He was still obsessed with Jaden, but now he knew he wanted the innocent silver-haired beauty who was Jaden's best friend. _

"Jaden, you have to wake up!" Aster pleaded, trying to make Jaden come out of her dream.

_Jaden tried to focus on the sound of Aster's voice, but she was so far away and Jaden couldn't reach her. _


	5. Her Parents' Shocking News

**AN: **Gomen! Sorry, it's been awhile since I updated! Been too busy with Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of GaHoole, best movie ever! But at least I updated right? Solarkitty and I have not given up on this story. And half of this is once again done by Solarkitty. We have about two more chapters before our roleplay runs out, but don't worry, we will still continue.

Note: _'Jaden's telepathing' _

Warning: genderbending, Aster and Jaden.

**Her parents' shocking news **

Jaden looked like she was another restless sleep. Aster was trying her best to wake her up, to rid her of the terrible thoughts about her family, "Jay, please wake up. It's early morning."

Jaden's eyes shot open instantly, tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't grasp what had just happened in her dream.

"Jaden?" Aster asked in concern. "Are you okay? Was it Jesse again?"

Jaden placed her face in the palm of her hands and sobbed. _'Yes, it was Jesse. But he kept calling himself Johan, and kept hurting me. Yubel was there too.' _

"What? Jesse was hurting you? Why? I don't believe it!" _Oh Yubel is so going to pay for this. _

'_I don't know,' _Jaden lied. She knew why, Jesse was only pretending it in order to gain trust from Yubel. She hated to lie to her most trusted and best friend, but she had too. _'But he wasn't just himself. Did I mention h-he tried to kill me?' _

Aster's blue eyes widened in shock and horror. "I can't believe that Jesse would do that to you! He loves you as much as you love him. There has to be an explanation why he's like that."

'_There is. Yubel's got complete control over him and took away his memories.' _

Aster looked at Jaden with a horrified look on her face. It was official: Aster thought Yubel had crossed the line before, but this was WAY over the line now. She clenched her fists with anger and she tried to comfort Jaden, the best way she could.

Jaden suddenly remembered Yubel's disgusting taunts that were directed towards her best friend. It made her worry and angry at the same time. What if her dream was real and Yubel **was **planning to capture Aster as well?

'_Aster? There's something I want you to know. And you might not like it,' _she said in a serious voice. Aster looked directly at her, shocked at the seriousness in the princess' voice.

"What is it, Jaden? What's wrong?"

'_Yubel might come after you.' _Aster stared wide-eyed at the princess.

"What the hell is that guy's problem? Why does he want me?" she asked, shivering at the thought.

'_I don't know,' _Jaden says truthfully, _'but one thing I do know, is that I'm not going to let him take you. Besides my own family, you have given me light and hope through this whole ideal. And you've been my best friend since when we were kids. I won't let that happen to you,' _Jaden promises.

There was a knock on their door, and Luna peaked her head around the door frame. "Mom, Aster. The king and queen would like you to have breakfast with you this morning," she informed. Jaden nods. _'Thank you, hon. Tell them we'll be there in ten minutes 0r so.' _Aster translated for Luna. She nodded and went back downstairs to Haou and Jehu. Jaden looks at Aster. _'Do you think it has something to do with my dream?'_ she asks.

"Possibly, but we won't know for sure until we arrive. We have to figure out if your dream is real or not. If it is, then we have to save Jesse and Leo and try our best to regain their memory." Jaden nodded.

'_In a way, I hope it's not real…_' Aster cocks her head in question. _'Why?' _she telepaths. _'Because it means that Yubel might very well come after you too,'_ Jaden explains seriously.

Spirit vs. pro

Aster and Jaden went downstairs where Haou and Jehu were waiting for them, at the dining hall. The two friends wore simple and similar gowns. Jaden had on a long sleeve, v-neck red silky dress that went to her ankles, while Aster wore a silver one, like Jaden's, only velvet.

The two friends sat next to each other, while Jehu and Haou sat at opposite sides of the table. Luna was also present, as she sat across her mother. She wore a simple, light turquoise (with shades of black) dress, that also went to her ankles. After awhile, Jehu noticed that his daughter hadn't touched her food, and Aster was taking slow bites.

"Jaden, you should eat your breakfast," the king said quietly. Jaden shook her head. She wasn't feeling at all hungry, and she was too focused on her dream, Jesse, Leo, and now Aster's safety.

'_I'm not hungry.'_ Aster translates for her. Jehu sighs.

"You often don't eat when you dream about Jesse. Your mother and I have been discussing this for awhile, and we think it's about time we told you."

Jaden looked to her with confused eyes. _'Tell me what?' _Aster says, also confused. Jehu looked to his wife to continue. Haou looked straight into her daughter's eyes, before speaking.

"We allowed Jesse to be captured. That's why we didn't do anything to stop them."

Jaden stared at her mother. Her face showed many emotions: confusion, shock, betrayal, disbelief, but most of all, hurt. Luna's expressions mirrored her mother's. _'WHAT! Why? How could you?' _

Aster repeated those words to her parents and daughter, also not believing what they had done to their daughter and their granddaughter. They knew how much Jaden and Jesse were in love with each other; and they knew how much the twins cared for each other. Aster was beyond furious.

"How could you do such a thing to your own daughter! You know how much they loved each other! What exactly is going on here?"

Besides Jaden, Aster was the only one outside the royal family who was allowed to speak like that to the king and queen without being punished. Haou and Jehu exchanged guilty looks.

"Well, we let Yubel's men capture Jesse to see what he was planning. We didn't intend to get Leo involved in this as well."

Aster glared at them. "But do you have any idea what Yubel has done to them? He erased their memories and changed their names. Jaden dreamt that Jesse was trying to hurt her because she wouldn't give him the crystal!"

Jehu and Haou looked shocked. "We didn't plan on that happening either. If we knew he would do that to them, we would have never got them involved."

Jaden glared at her parents. _'Then you don't know Yubel very well. He will stop at nothing to get me and take control of both the Dark Kingdom and Neo Domino. Also, I have something else to worry about. In my dream, Yubel taunted me about Aster, and I think he wants her as well,' _she replies. Luna looked up.

"What? Why? Why does he want Aster?" she asked in a quiet voice.

'_Because he knows that Aster is an innocent white angel and he would destroy her.' _Aster translated, feeling a shiver run through her.

Luna shivered. "Man, Lord Yubel would stop at nothing to hurt mom."

'_Yubel also said something about this prophecy and that he has one of crystals. What does that mean?' _Aster asked. _'And you know that I hate you guys right now,' _she finishes.

Sorrow came over Jehu and Haou. They had a feeling their daughter would hate them for this. "Jaden, sweetie, we're sorry for getting Jesse and Leo into this mess, but we thought this was the only way to see what Yubel was trying to plan," said Haou with sadness.

"But if you said about Jesse trying to hurt you, then you shouldn't be here. We need you to get you somewhere safe," said Jehu. Aster looked at the king with confusion.

"Huh? But wouldn't it be being outside the castle walls make her more vulnerable?"

"True, but at the same time, it would take her out of the line of fire," Jehu reasoned.

Aster understood. Yubel and his men were really targeting the castle right now to get to Jaden (and possibly herself); so for them to be truly safe, they would have to leave.


	6. Meeting Zane Truesdale

**AN: **Ack! sorry for the five months of waiting. I really do apologize. I've been extremely busy with other fandoms and such. Don't worry though, this story is still going strong. Half of this chapter is based on a roleplay between solarkitty and I, so half of this is hers.

**Warnings: **gender-bending (both Jaden and Aster are girls), language, and a bit of sexual harassment.

**Note: **_'Jaden telepathing' _

**Meeting Zane Truesdale **

It's been a year since Jaden, Aster, and Luna moved to Crystal Tokyo. They don't remember anything within the past year of living in their luxurious apartment, called Rainbow Neos. Aster and Luna were the only ones who understood why her mother/best friend couldn't use her voice.

Aster was worried about Jaden. She knew she still remembered the vision she had about Jesse and Yubel. One part of her hoped the dream was true and that Jesse and Leo was still alive, while another part of her hoped it was just a dream. If it did come true, Jaden could end up in serious trouble.

There was a knock on the door to Jaden's room, as she and Aster were getting ready to go the New Year's party that their apartment building's manager was hosting in the spacious and luxury lobby. "Mom, are you and Aster almost ready? We're going to be late," Luna called through the door. Jaden smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, we'll be out in five minutes," Aster responded dutifully.

"Okay."

To the New Year's Party, Jaden was wearing a long black silk skirt that went past her knees, a white v-neck, long-sleeve blouse (the shirt belonged to Jesse, which amused Aster a little), and a velvet red jacket. Aster, herself, was wearing a pair of white jeans, a white halter-top, and a silvery, silky jacket. Aster glanced at her best friend.

"Are you ready to go?" Jaden nodded her head and they left to go to the party.

Even with Jaden not using her voice, Aster was still glad that Jaden had some sense to at least mingle with other people, other then herself and Luna. She may not have the use of words, but her facial expressions and her hand motions were good enough. She's had five years to be an expert. As they headed to the party held in the ballroom and the dining room, Aster wondered why Luna was so anxious to getting there on time. Maybe she's found a friend, and she didn't want to be late meeting them.

"Luna, why are you so anxious to get to the party on time?" Aster asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No reason," Luna said, while blushing slightly. "I just think it's the right thing to do."

"Right," Aster said in a sarcastic tone. She turned to the brunette. _'I think your daughter has a crush on someone,' _she teased. Jaden smiled.

'_I'm glad for her. She needs someone else to hang out that's not us.' _

'_I'm surprised you're not being clingy to her for once.' Jaden continued to smile. _

'_Well I think she should just enjoy herself tonight. It's a New Year's party for after all. It's supposed to be happy. But look who's talking. You're with me almost every second we're out.' _Aster rolled her eyes.

'_Well, I do have to translate for you. We've got to find a way to get your voice back. But not tonight. Let's go and have some fun.' _

'_That's what we came here for, so let's get going.' _

Jaden, Aster, and Luna walked into the ballroom. They were surprised. The room looked amazing! The music was a little loud, but aside from that, it was awe-inspiring.

_Proshipping _

Adrian and Yusuke stood at the back, just watching everyone enjoying the party. Yusuke had seen this young woman with brown eyes and brown hair talking with her friend in the hallways of the building. He had to admit she was very pretty. He only knew that she was rich, because she gotten the one of the most expensive apartments suites on the top floor.

Adrian also happened to be staring at Jaden's friend. He was stunned by her beauty. Yusuke looked to his friend and realized he was staring too, though he was at the silver haired beauty. "So, see you can't your eyes off her either, Adrian," he said with a grin.

"Are you kidding? I'm surprised she or her friend doesn't have any suitors asking them to dance. And I don't think they're commoners either. They could be someone important. I mean, they did get the penthouse."

"Wanna go over there and see who they are?" Yusuke said still grinning.

Adrian smirked. "You've read my mind, mate. Let's go check them out."

Yusuke and Adrian advanced toward Jaden, while she waited on Aster to bring them some drinks, smirking the whole time. "Hey sweetheart," Yusuke called to Jaden. The brunette turned to see who called her.

_Oh no, where's Aster when I need her? _Jaden thought to herself. She didn't like the way they were looking at her. The two men kept advancing towards her, forcing Jaden to retreat backwards until her back hit the wall. Yusuke placed a hand next to her head on the wall.

"What's your name, sweetheart," he asked, a little too nicely.

'_You can jump in anytime Aster,' _she telepathed to her friend.

Aster realizes the desperation in her friend's voice and putting the drinks down; jolted over to where she left Jaden as quickly as possible. "Hey! What do you think you're doing, you jerk! Get away from her!" the silverette shouted at Yusuke, unintentionally drawing in _some _people. Yusuke glared at her.

"And who are you supposed to be, her bodyguard?" he drawled.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am. So you better get your greasy hands off her, before I tell her husband she was sexually harassed by a lowlife like you," Aster threatened.

Yusuke became a little disappointed, but Adrian continued to smirk. The silverette mentioned that the brunette had a husband, but that didn't mean he could have some fun with the silver-haired angel.

"Then pray tell me, if she really does have a husband, where is he?" Yusuke demanded. Adrian shook his head. Apparently, his friend hasn't given up on the beautiful brunette.

_Shit, _Aster thought, as she glanced at Jaden's sudden hurt and sad look on her face. "He's travelling, but he asked me to watch over her while he was away. He won't be back until after the holidays," Aster explained.

Yusuke looked over to Jaden. "Must be a real shame not having your husband around for the holidays, miss. We could turn that around," he suggested, with a seductive smirk. Yusuke leaned forward so that he was eye level with Jaden, just inches away from her lips, showing her what he had in mind. Jaden gave Aster a pleading look.

'_Aster, please help!' _Jaden pleaded to Aster.

'_Ugh, I'm trying too, Jay!' _Aster quickly telepaths to her friend. And damnit, this was supposed to be a fun night! "Stop it! I told you to stay away from her!" Aster cries.

She was about to knock Yusuke out of the way, when Adrian interfered and grabbed Aster by her wrist, and quickly had her arms pinned tightly behind her back. Aster whimpered at the sudden pain.

"Hmm, you're not too bad-looking either, my silver little angel. You can join me, while my friend here has his fun with the silent one," Adrian smirked, as he roughly grabbed her chin, and forced her to look at him. "I like it when they cry out," he whispered sadistically, his breath blowing in her ear. Aster froze; her fear showing for the first time tonight. _Shit, we're in deep trouble._

"Go to hell," Aster spat.

"Ooh, you're a feisty one. I'm going to have so much fun taming this little beauty." Adrian smirked, as he gripped her wrists tighter, almost enough to bruise, making Aster whimper.

"What's going on here?" came another voice out of nowhere. All eyes seem to turn to a man with navy blue hair, who was wearing a blue sleeveless t-shirt, a dark green jacket, and a pair of black jeans. He was also wearing a stern look on his face that sent a chill down everyone's spine.

Yusuke turned away from Jaden, while Adrian immediately let go of Aster. "Truesdale," Adrian sneered with great dislike, while Aster gently rubbed her sore wrist. The navyette glared at the two men.

"Causing some trouble again, are we, boys?" the navyette demanded.

"Aww, give us a break, Zaney. We were only going to have some fun with these girls," Yusuke pouted. Zane gave them a deadly glare.

"They sure as hell don't look like they're having fun. Now get out of here before I call security," Zane threatened. "Now."

"We can stay here as long as we want too. This is a party, after all," Yusuke boldly stated.

"And in case you haven't figured it out yet, Mr. Fujiwara, I am the assistant manager here. I can tell you what to do. I can also raise both of your apartment bills up if I wanted too."

"Come on, Zane, why are you threatening us, just because of two unimportant girls."

Aster winced, slightly. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she and Jaden were important, but she hadn't figured it out yet. Aster blushed a little. This Zane Truesdale character sort of reminded her of Jesse a little bit, though Zane was intimidated and respected by everyone. He was cold and ruthless, and he wasn't afraid of anything. Of course, that didn't stop Aster from crushing on him. Even though this was her first major meeting with the man, she's been secretly watching him for the past two years since they moved here.

"They are important as long as they're here under my supervision. Now leave or I will personally kick you both out myself. And trust me, it won't be pretty."

Adrian and Yusuke both glared at Zane, but before they left, Adrian gave Aster a knowing smirk. _This is far from over…Aster Phoenix._ Aster paled slightly, as she continued to rub her other sore wrist. Jaden looked to the navyette with a relieved smile on her face.

'_Thank you, Mr. Truesdale for saving us.' _Aster was about to translate for her, when Zane interrupted.

"I know what she said, Ms. Phoenix," he said with a smile. _'And you're welcome, Mrs. Andersen.' _Aster blinked. _How did he know what Jaden said? _She looked into his eyes, and instantly felt very drawn to them. Sure, she may have watched him quite a few times, but this was different. She started to turn fourteen shades of red…if there were even that many. _Oh my gosh, he…is…so…HOT! _

Zane smirked, hearing her thought. "Thank you." Aster's blue eyes widened in shock, as her face got even redder, if that was possible.

"Did I say that out loud?" Zane chuckled.

"No, but I did hear you. I can read your thoughts and Jaden's too. I can also speak with the mind, like telepathy," he explained. _Is that how he found us, when we got into trouble with those bastards? _Aster thought. "Yes, that's exactly right, Aster."

Although it wasn't midnight yet, Jaden decided it was time to leave, even though Zane had promised that he would watch over them for the rest of the time. Jaden became emotionally drained, especially since Jesse was mentioned. They were about to leave the party, when Jaden noticed that she hadn't seen Luna since they first came here.

'_Wait, where's Luna?' _she asked, trying not to panic.

"Relax, Jaden. She's fine. She's with my little brother, Syrus. There's no need to worry," Zane replied calmly. Aster turns to Jaden with a smile. She was still a little shaken up with the run in with Adrian and Yusuke, but she tried to hide it.

"Now we know why Luna was such in a hurry to get to the party on time," she teased, masking her own fear. Aster was just glad that Luna wasn't there witnessing her and her mother being harassed by those men. Jaden smiled knowingly.

'_I think my daughter has a crush on your little brother.' _

Zane smiled. "Apparently so. They look like they would make such a cute couple."

Once they were in the hallways, Zane decided he would go back inside and look for the kids. It was only a five minute search, but it was long enough for Jaden to notice the bruise on Aster's wrist. _'Aster, are you okay?' _she asked with a worried voice.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

'_You have a bruise on your wrist,' _Jaden replied. Aster looked down to see that her wrist was beginning to bruise. She quickly covered it up. _'Did that man hurt you?' _she demanded. Aster shook her head.

"Don't worry about me, Jay. I'm fine," she lied. She hated lying to her best friend, but she didn't want Jaden to worry for her.

'_You need to tell Zane…' _

"Tell me what?" Zane asked. He just came back from looking for the wayward kids. Luna and Syrus were standing at his side.

"It's nothing," Aster replied quickly, before Jaden could say anything. Zane sighed. He knew that Aster was excellent on taking care of Jaden, but she wouldn't let anyone else worry for her own problems.

_Proshipping_

Five minutes later, they were at their apartment. Aster had asked Zane (and Syrus) if they would like to spend the night, since they had an extra bedroom. Of course Zane didn't mind.

Jaden was ready for bed, but she had to thank Zane first. _'Thank you again Zane, for rescuing us.'_ _Oh, and please check on Aster, she's been hurt, _she thought, knowing her thought would reach Zane, but not Aster. Zane nodded, silently telling Jaden that he acknowledged her concern. Jaden then goes to her room and turns in for the night.

Zane would try to come up with a conversation with Aster, before revealing his true intentions. "Aster, why isn't Jaden using her voice?" he asked. It was a legitimate question, he thought. Since they hadn't told him yet, why Jaden couldn't talk. Thank goodness for telepathy and his ability to read minds.

"Follow me, and I'll tell you." Zane did as he was told and followed Aster to the balcony, which over looked their prestigious city. She leaned against the rail. Aster remained silent for a few seconds. "She can't speak because when her husband and son were taken away, she locked her voice inside her heart. She hasn't spoken in five years," she explained, as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Zane turned his head towards the city with a guilty look on his face. "Oh Aster, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. It must have been hard for the both of you," he apologized in a gentle voice.

"It is hard. Jaden hasn't been herself since then and it's affected me too. I want the Jaden that's always happy and energetic back," Aster said, sadly, the tears finally falling.

Something within Zane snapped. He felt like he needed to give Aster the comfort she's been needed in the last five years. He didn't care if they just met, but it was like destiny was taking a hold on them. He moved closer to Aster and wrapped her in a gentle embrace, just holding her and letting her cry. He knew that she's been hurt, but it was much more then that bastard Adrian could ever accomplished.

Aster blushed when she realized that Zane was holding her. "Its okay, Aster. Just let it all out," he said calmly and caring. Aster began to cry more and Zane held her closer, as if she would disappear if he ever let her go.


End file.
